Welding apparatus are configured to be operated by welders and other personnel. Often, this welding equipment includes welding wire feeders that advance welding wire to a welding gun when a welder activates a welding gun trigger (e.g., by squeezing the trigger or by depressing a foot pedal). After welding, a pointed end of the welding wire extends from the tip of the welding gun, possibly exposing welders and other personnel to a potentially unsafe condition.
In view of the foregoing problems and shortcomings of existing welding apparatus, the present application describes a system and method to overcome these shortcomings.